Viento en contra
by Novahikaru Shidou
Summary: Yaoi chico x chico Sasunaru, songfic basado en la canción "Tiembla el suelo"


**VIENTO EN CONTRA.**

Un chico de cabellos azabache abre los ojos al sentir el destello de los rayos de sol golpeando su rostro **"**_**Parece que será un perfecto día"**_fue el primer pensamiento que asaltó su mente _**"Por fin dormí sin ni una pesadilla"**_ volvió a pensar al tiempo que respiraba profundo sonriendo asombrado de su propio descubrimiento, estirándose sobre el colchón de su cama, tomándose unos segundos para desperezarse y finalmente levantarse para dirigir sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño "_**La fama a mi me ha dado buena vida" **_volvió a pensar al abrir la llave y dejar que las gotas de agua terminaran por desperezarlo.

El famoso cantante Sasuke Uchiha, sonrió al recordar cómo había sido cosas de su "representante" aquella accidental popularidad, para que negarlo, el chico se había esforzado mucho para darlo a conocer al mundo a pesar de sus propia indiferencia e incluso rechazo.

- No puedes dejar que tu voz se desperdicie de esa forma – le había dicho cuando llegara frente a él con la carta de una disquera que estaba dispuesta a grabar un disco para él, cosa que lo había sorprendido, al parecer su "representante" lo había grabado en alguna de sus locas fiestas donde habían llevado un estúpido karaoke, y aunque no era su ilusión en el mundo el volverse cantante, para que negarlo, nunca pudo decirle "no" a nada de lo que ese chico le había propuesto, y para muestra ahora tenía la agenda llena con conciertos y Naruto seguía siendo su representante, por muy difícil que eso le parecía a muchos de sus amigos, e independientemente de lo que todos opinaran, el rubio a pesar de ser muy despistado, se había comprometido, se había esforzado por darlo a conocer y se había entregado al 100% a forjar la fama que él ahora disfrutaba, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría, lo disfrutaba mucho.

"_**Salgo a la calle sin saber a dónde... Llamo a un teléfono y nadie responde..." **_pero si había algo que no había cambiado en todos esos años era precisamente eso, él seguía sin poder encontrarlo cuando lo necesitaba, ahí se encontraba él en medio de una calle sin rumbo, ni nadie con quien compartir uno de sus preciados días libre, o mejor dicho, sin la persona con quien realmente le gustaría compartir ese día libre. "_**Las rosas siempre serán rojas" **_

Apretó los puños al cerrar su celular con fuerza como si él fuera el responsable de la ausencia de ese maldito rubio ojiazul que sin lugar a duda sabía exactamente donde se encontraba y por qué no respondía su teléfono **"**_**Y los celos son crueles y crueles como tumbas" **_ y por eso es que sufría, porque a pesar de ser una persona que pudiera tener a cualquiera se le negaba justamente a la única que quería, deseaba y necesitaba. **"**_**No hay pasado sin rencores" **_ decir que no lo odiaba con todo el corazón en esos momento era mentir, lo odiaba... pero... **"...**_**No sé por qué soy tan tonto que hasta, el ciego me hago... ...Por no verte." **_ Suspiró y finalmente se dejó caer en una de las bancas de aquel parque al que había llegado, levantó la vista y la dejó clavada en ese cristalino azul del cielo que era un constante recordatorio de aquellos ojos que no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo. __

_**Tiembla el suelo por que yo  
Te miro sin querer verte  
Amor sin celos no lo dio el cielo jamás  
Que tan ciego es el amor  
Si sufro por una mirada **_

_**No es un juego  
Arde el cielo  
Tiembla el suelo**_

_**  
No es un juego  
Tiembla el suelo**_

Y por eso ahí se encontraba él ocupando su único estúpido día libre escribiendo una canción y componiéndola con guitarra en mano y el resto de su grupo haciendo los últimos arreglos, sí, finalmente le daría gusto a Naruto y se tomaría un poco en serio su carrera lo suficiente para escribir una canción con su propio puño y letra, era algo que su subconsciente le reclamaba, eran sus sentimientos en acción, ese era Sasuke, por que siempre había sido así.

****Flash Back****

Y toda esa estúpida historia empezaba en la escuela, como la mayoría de las estúpidas historias de amor, ellos se habían conocido desde primer grado y a pesar de ser tan opuestos habían compartido una relación que muchos llamaban de "Mejores amigos" pero la verdad es que el no deseaba ese maldito status de "Mejores amigos" él deseaba al rubio más que cualquier otra maldita cosa en ese mundo, pero el rubio tenía la odiosa costumbre de ser sociable hasta con el perro que cuidaba el instituto por las noches, y eso le traía como consecuencia a miles de estúpidos admiradores y prospectos que el rubio no se molestaba demasiado en rechazar, por eso lo rodeaban como moscas a la miel y ese era su mayor sufrimiento, pero no podía hacer nada pues eso le había valido miles de discusiones con el rubio quien era lo bastante estúpido para no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y finalmente había terminado por aceptar la situación, a perder al rubio como amigo, como bien claro se lo había dejado en esa última pelea.

"_**Haré de caso que no te conozco" **_ así que tragándose su orgullo y sus malditos celos prefería ignorar a los malditos pretendientes y confiar un poco en Naruto **"**_**Haré de cuentas que ese no es tu rostro" **_o esa era la excusa que le daba a su mente cada que los celos hervían en su interior **"**_**A nadie engaño y yo lo reconozco" **_ pero a final de cuentas era alguien demasiado sensato para engañarse con una excusa tan estúpida.

Ahí se encontraba él, sentado en su asiento esperando a que el profesor llegara y la clase diera comienzo, y del otro lado del salón Naruto platicaba con su grupo de amigos como si no estuvieran dentro de un salón de clases, **"**_**Te miraré sin que me mire nadie" **_una disimulada mirada se hizo presente nuevamente, y sonrió detrás de sus manos que mantenía cruzadas frente a su rostro tratando de mantenerse sereno, **"**_**Y sentirás que se te acaba el aire"**_ estaba seguro que alguna clase de reacción causaba en el Uzumaki cuando lo veía voltear hacia ambos lados en busca de "algo" y era una sensación de poder que disfrutaba tener aunque sea por unos segundos sobre el rubio de sus sueños. "_**Y sin querer ya estoy queriendo... Y a tu lado estoy"**_ pero el también sucumbía y terminaba por levantarse de su lugar para simular ser sociable todo con tal de compartir unos segundos más de la presencia de su rubio amigo.

_****fin flash back****_

"_**No te importa si pregunto?" **_se decía mientras tocaba su guitarra. "_**No hay problema si lo insulto?"**_ odiaba al pelirrojo que había ganado el corazón de su rubio, y si no su corazón, si la mayoría de su tiempo libre, cuando menos sentía ya era "Gaara esto, Gaara lo otro" y eso le crispaba los nervios a niveles que nunca creyó posibles **"**_**Este día era perfecto... o eso es lo que quería creer yo" **_tal vez debía despedirse finalmente de su maldita obsesión por el rubio, en todos esos años nunca había dado señales de buscar alguna relación más allá de lo laboral y por otro lado era más que obvio que era cuestión de tiempo para que ese maldito pelirrojo le quitara la última esperanza de la que se aferraba con desesperación, el rubio nunca había tenido novio y esa era la única ilusión que le hacía soportable el verlo rodeado de todos aquellos lobos que trataban de despojar de su inocencia al rubio, pero si ese chico ya le estaba ganando la partida, su última opción era mostrarle sus sentimientos al rubio.

***

Esa noche tenían una presentación exclusiva en un pequeño bar, y ahí se encontraba él frente a ese micrófono, cantando la canción que había resultado hacía dos semanas en su único día libre, su grupo se había encargado de poner al tanto al rubio de las actividades extracurriculares que su caprichoso representado los había obligado a hacer, y este se molestó pero Sasuke no le hizo el menor caso, mientras terminaba de hacer los últimos arreglos en la melodía tratando de callar los gritos del rubio con las notas que salían del amplificador, no quería pensar en su decisión en ese momento, y había sido esa noche la que había elegido para presentar su nueva creación, pero fue momentos antes de comenzar esa canción cuando había localizado a su representante sentado en una mesa al fondo del establecimiento junto a Gaara, y otras dos personas que en ese momento no reconoció, se había colocado una mano en el pecho sin dejar el contacto visual que había logrado con el rubio y con su típica sonrisa prepotente la extendió como si deseara que Naruto la tomara, gesto que fue captado completamente por el rubio quien se sonrojó tanto que casi parecía competir con el color del cabello de su acompañante, sí, esa canción era para él rubio.

_**Tiembla el suelo por que yo. **_El espectáculo continuaba y Sasuke cantaba sin dejar de tocar la guitarra, parado frente al micrófono miraba al rubio "_**Te miro sin querer verte..." **_le recitaba sin dejar de verlo a los ojos_** "Amor sin celos no lo dio el cielo jamás"**_ le entregaba su corazón sin restricción, le gustaría decírselo a la cara pero tal vez él no lo escucharía, _**"Que tan ciego es el amor... Si sufro por una mirada" **_continuó rompiendo el contacto visual hacia el pelirrojo que también se encontraba observándolos, mostrándole su mejor mirada de odio misma que fue correspondida por su contraparte y este gesto fue entendido por el rubio al voltear a ver a los dos muchachos alternadamente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa "_**No es un juego... Arde el cielo... Tiembla el suelo"**_ y nuevamente la vista regresó hacia el rubio_** "No es un juego... Tiembla el suelo..."**_

Listo el daño estaba hecho, ahora todo quedaba en manos del rubio, desvió unos segundos la vista completamente.

***

- Ese chico realmente está sufriendo. – le susurró Gaara al oído, y Naruto volteó a verlo con los ojos completamente abiertos – no te habías dado cuenta? – le preguntó el pelirrojo dejando en shock al rubio.

***

_**Tiembla el suelo por que yo  
Te miro sin querer verte  
Amor sin celos no lo dio el cielo jamás **_

Y nuevamente volvió a ver al rubio, el pelirrojo se encontraba frente a su rostro y Naruto lo miraba impresionado, sí, definitivamente, ese era su final como todo lo que habían sido, se había arriesgado el todo por el todo pero... lo habían superado.

_**Que tan ciego es el amor  
Si sufro por una mirada **_

Esos impresionantes zafiros lo voltearon a ver como si no creyera que lo tenía frente a él y se había levantado de golpe de la mesa, sin quitarle la vista de encima llevándose las manos al pecho como si temiera que le arrancaran el corazón, y en el último momento había bajado el rostro rompiendo el contacto, lo sabía, estaba acabado.

_**No es un juego  
Arde el cielo  
Tiembla el suelo **_

Quería llorar esa era la verdad, agradecía haber sido lo bastante inteligente para tocar esa canción como la última, sentía que quizás la garganta no le diera para más y la voz seguramente se le quebraría y no quería ser un profesional en ese momento, sólo deseaba terminar esa estúpida canción que nunca debió escribir y marcharse a su casa para encerrarse en su habitación hasta que esa maldita opresión abandonara su pecho.

Naruto levantó la vista hacia Sasuke quien pareció completamente extrañado de esa radiante sonrisa del rubio, más aún cuando extendió ambas manos como si esperara recibir un abrazo del Uchiha, y nuevamente sintió deseos de llorar pero por diferente razón, era correspondido, bajó el rostro y terminó de cantar.

_**No es un juego  
Tiembla el suelo**_

- Naruto – Gaara volteó a verlo, él mantenía esa deslumbrante sonrisa, había visto como el Uchiha prácticamente corría para bajar del escenario por donde los guardaespaldas se lo permitían rumbo a los camerinos, tal vez pensaba rodear todo el bar para poder entrar por la puerta principal y finalmente llegar al rubio, así que el pelirrojo sonrió – Sai y yo regresamos a casa, el productor ha visto suficiente así que nosotros lo llevamos a su casa - le susurró al oído mientras sus compañeros hablaban – dile a tu novio que no sea tan celoso, sólo somos amigos.

- Ese es el problema Gaara, que Sasuke sólo "era" mi amigo – sonrió Naruto y despidiéndose con una respetuosa reverencia de los dos acompañantes, Naruto salió corriendo hacia los camerinos, no le costó demasiado llegar a la puerta donde el guardia lo saludó respetuosamente dejándolo pasar, y justo a medio camino se topó con Sasuke, quien llegaba corriendo, ambos se detuvieron jadeando por la carrera.

- Qué? – preguntó el Uchiha tratando de escuchar ahora de viva voz lo que le había demostrado su compañero con gestos.

- Qué te amo, teme!! – gritó Naruto corriendo a besar a su... "amigo"..."representado"

- Usuratonkachi – volvió a decir una vez que el beso se rompió pero sólo para volver a besarlo – vamos a mi casa, tengo muchos planes pensados, para ti.

- Sueñas Teme, esta noche, me la debes por tratar tan groseramente a Gaara. – al escuchar ese nombre el Uchiha bufó.

- No le debo nada a mi rival.

- Gaara está casado con Sai lo sabías –

- Sai?

- Claro nunca te aprendiste su nombre tu sólo lo llamabas, "pintor de cuarta", y para tu información le debemos el próximo contrato que vamos a firmar, ellos me presentaron a Kakashi-san, espero que sepas quien es, él va a producir tu próximo disco, y tenemos que ir a darle una buena impresión entendido – dijo Naruto aunque sin soltar el cuello del Uchiha, quien se rehusaba a soltarlo de la cintura.

- No puedes darme aunque sea cinco minutos – sonrió lascivamente el Uchiha.

- Te he dado toda mi vida Teme, pero tú, parecías no notarlo, así que no te matarán un par de horas más. – sin embargo el Uchiha los ocultó de la vista de todos sólo para recargarlo contra la pared de un oscuro rincón y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento y apretando su cadera contra la de él y aferrándolo por la cintura, por varios largos minutos y finalmente separarse completamente dejando a Naruto jadeando en busca de aire y algo más.

- De acuerdo, toma esto como un adelanto de esta noche, no te me escaparas zorrito – sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Naruto se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

- Eres un maldito bastardo Sasuke, lo sabías.

- Pero aún así me amas.

- Al menos yo te lo digo a la cara – dijo Naruto molesto, sintiendo de pronto el rostro de Sasuke frente al suyo.

- Juro decírtelo cuando esté tomando tu virginidad – dijo serio en un principio para terminar por sonreír al ver el furioso sonrojo de su compañero. – así que vámonos de una vez, que el grupo se encargue de recoger todo – sonrió al tiempo que tomaba el estuche de su guitarra y la mano de Naruto con la otra mano guiándolo hacia la salida, al tiempo que el otro se dejaba guiar dócilmente y sonrió sintiendo que todo lo vivido había valido la pena, si tenía al rubio de recompensa final.

Notas de autora:

Bueno este es un songfic que escribí después de escuchar la letra de la canción "Tiembla el suelo" del grupo Viento en contra, de ahí el título, me parecíó que era Sasuke el que hablaba y bueno desde antes ya me gustaba esa canción sólo que no le había prestado tanta atención a la letra, me encantó, a partir de la próxima semana estaré subiendo capítulos de una nueva historia que es bastante larga si cabe decirlo, pero ya nos leeremos después ^^

Novahikaru

3 de febrero del 2010.


End file.
